1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an unloading gate for a dump truck body and, in particular, to an unloading gate that allows the body to be cleaned upon actuation.
2. Description of Related Art
Dump trucks have been available for many years, which are used for carrying different loads, in particular, in the construction industry dirt is moved by very large articulated dump trucks and the material being carried has a tendency to stick to the bottom and sides of the body which prevents the unloading of all of the materials. Plastic liners have been developed which are mounted in the truck body so that the material will slide from the body during dumping. However, such liners rapidly wear and some materials stick to such liners.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,927,653, 1,485,632, 4,145,824, 4,548,131, 3,880,072, 3,815,323, 2,179,726, 2,166,846, 2,047,602, 2,800,234, 2,463,987, 3,164,410, 3,827,753, 3,739,715, 3,625,140, 4,467,712, 4,745,856, and German DE 2 152 881.